Enchantix
The Enchantix is the third transformation for fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club. Previous Transformation: Charmix Next Transformation: Believix Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturisation) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maya on Pyros) Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon, Buddy, had not shown up. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Tides by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. Inversely, Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the RAI version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. Battle cries There are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian version, the battle cry is "Winx Enchantix!" Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix.Baltor gave it to the trix in Episode 24 of Season 3 to destoy the Winx Club. Appearance Enchantix fairies tend to look like classical fairies wearing flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colourful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated affairs. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change colour and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. In original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos. Ways of earning Enchantix Here are the Enchantix that each girl earned. *Layla: She healed the mermaid queen instead of herself. (S3E6) *Stella : She used up all of her Winx energy to rescue her father from an attacking dragon. (S3E8) * Musa : Revealing to Galetea that she will not leave her to perish in the fire. (S3E10) * Flora : Rescuing Rose from drowning in a poisoned river. (S3E12) * Tecna : Closing the portal to the Omega Dimension. (S3E13) * Bloom : Incomplete way: Focusing her energy through challenges on Pyros. (S3E16) Gallery Image:Bloom Enchantix.png Image:Stella Enchantix 1.JPG Image:Abfloraenchantixxx13.jpg Image:MusaEnchantix.jpg Image:Tecna-enchantix2.jpg Image:Layla Enchantix.png Image:Bloom FairyDust.jpg Image:Stella-FairyDust.jpg Image:Flora FairyDust.jpg Image:Musa FairyDust.jpg Image:Tecna FairyDust.jpg Image:Layla FairyDust.jpg Thể_loại:Transformations